


Lab Partners

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Genius James Potter, Genius Lily Evans, James Potter has ADHD, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: It was interest and it was nice and it was just for fun.





	Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: So… I played Tag and got permission to do a crossover in it. So, enjoy a bit of flirty banter between Tony & Lily.

(^^)  
**Lab Partners**  
(^^)

"So, married, huh?" Tony asked from his terminal. Lily glanced over from her own terminal. Their project was something that would benefit both their worlds (not that she had told her lab partner about magic) and it was still a long way off from being completed. It didn't help that Tony seemed to flirt like he breathed, with more quips than even Sirius was capable of pulling off on a good day. And the man didn't seem creepy doing it, because his appreciation was honest and seemed to include the physical as an afterthought.

"Yeah, for a few years now," she answered, running a hand through her red curls only to make a face. She needed to wash her hair, a tedious task. Maybe she should take the time to get it braided. That should buy her time. But could she afford to take a whole day off just for her hair? Ugh. If she thought she could trust him not to put his foot in his mouth, she would just have James take over for the day or even just have him helping.

Unfortunately, James had a tendency to speak first and _think_ afterwards. With Tony having the same habit, putting the two in the room for longer than it took to deliver lunch (which had happened earlier and how Lily now knew that Tony flirted with _everyone_, not just her) was a recipe for a serious breach of the Statute of Secrecy. Though, the two men were brilliant enough that they could probably take over the world if they teamed up. Or maybe just start a riot.

"How did you two meet?"

"In jail," Lily said without thinking about it. Then she blinked at her screen and spun around to see Tony's brown eyes wide with surprise. She rushed to explain, stumbling a bit over the syllables. "That was a terrible joke. I'm sorry. James suggested that be what we told people, and I didn't even realize that all of our arguing had made it the first thing that popped into my head. We didn't meet in jail--though I have had to bail him out a few times because he can be a bit reckless and stupid, especially when he's out with his best friend. We met in school." "I don't know," Tony teased. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Jail is where all the hot, young genius inventors hang out. It makes sense that you kids met there."

"We're the same age, Tony," she protested even though she knew it would be as useless as it would be to try to stop James and Sirius from continuing a joke. Her husband and his best friend had a terrible habit of not taking anything serious if they didn't absolutely have to. "And are you planning to hit on my husband?"

"Is that an option?" Tony asked, turning his head to watch her out the side of his eye. "Because honestly, I would totally accept just watching. You look good apart, but together? _Perfection_. Worth going to jail for!"

"Maybe you just have a handcuff fetish," she told him, attempting not to blush as heat flooded her cheeks. Tony grinned at her.

"Don't go dissing it until you've tried it, darling!"

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; In a Flash; Marvelous Cinema; Team Logic; Yellow Ribbon (Y); Yellow Ribbon Redux (Y)  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 03  
Subject (Task No.): n/a  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [854] (Work-Colleague); 365 [211] (Riot); Galleon Club (humor)  
Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
Representation(s): Lily Potter/James Potter/Tony Stark  
Bonus Challenges: Surprise!; In the Trench; Abandoned Ship; Grease Monkey; Lyre Liar; Second Verse (Lovely Coconuts; Three’s Company; Unwanted Advice; Nontraditional; Found Family; Zucchini Bread; Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; White Dress); Chorus (Wind Beneath; Unicorn; Larger than Life; Tomorrow’s Shade; Peddling Pots; Fizzy Lemonade; Bee Haven; Endless Wonder; Wabi Sabi)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: LiCK (n/a); FR (Evolution; Satisfaction); SN (Rail; Ameliorate); T3 (Terse; Toad)  
Word Count: 546


End file.
